1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to cleaning systems and methods and more particularly relates to cleaning/de-furring systems to remove residues from inaccessible surfaces such as interior of pipes/tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial units are invariably concerned with the issue of maintenance of equipments and machineries. Generally, the maintenance activities are launched with a purpose to enhance the output and performance of the machinery and/or to mitigate risk of probable damages as well as to increase shelf life of operating machinery.
The purpose of cleaning tanks, pipes/tubes and valves that are places for storing or passing residual fluids is fundamental as the changing level of internal section of the pipes and reservoirs is followed by frequent harmful and undesirable consequences such as reduced internal capacity of reservoirs and pipes, reduction in fluid discharges of and increased friction of the internal surfaces of the pipes and tubes.
Various preventive methods have been proposed for de-furring/cleaning the interior surfaces of pipes/tubes which are hardly accessible. These methods include chemical methods, ultrasonic methods, use of abrasive plugs and absorptive filters. However the use of such methods results in blockage of the course of the liquid and subsequent sedimentation after a while. The use of chemical materials generally harms the applied equipment and gradually looses their efficiency. Also these physical methods are not advisable in case of liquids without or with minimum sedimentary materials such as polymer and petroleum fluids.
In some other cases, mechanical cleaning systems such as water jet systems, pneumatic hydro milling and abrasive bullet are contrived for cleaning blocked pipes/tubes. However these methods have potential drawbacks. Faults/defects of these methods include impossibility of direct defurring/cleaning completely or half blocked pipes with bends thereby causing probable damage of pipes and water jets with higher pressure. Also these methods are not flexible for the existence of rigid pipes/tubes transmitting force, the breakage of drill and damage of internal casing of pipe/tubes are more likely during the smashing of stiff/hard or elastic sediments. In the meantime, as the size of water vents is too small, the vents are immediately blocked with the increased volume of sediment so that the increased in the friction and the thermal tension at the tip of means contributes to the breaking speed of the drill and damages the pipes/tubes. Since the kinetic force system could not be controlled, a small conflict, occurred at the tip of the cleaning drill with sediment, imposes a considerable tension to the tip of the instrument and causes breaking of the the tip leaving it inside the pipe/tubes, thereby distorting the defurring/cleaning function. Moreover, these tools are by no means applicable in case of half-blocked and completely-blocked pipes/tubes, hard and dendrite sediments.
Hence there exists a need to provide an improved cleaning system to clean the internal surfaces of blocked pipes/tubes irrespective of the structure of the pipe/tube. There also exits a need for a cleaning system which minimizes the blockage due to the course of liquid transfer to drill and which eliminate damage of the interior of the pipes/tubes.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.